XV104 Riptide Battlesuit
XV104 Riptide Battlesuit of the Vior'la Sept supporting Fire Warriors during the conquering of Mu'gulath Bay]] The XV104 Riptide Battlesuit is the latest in Tau Earth Caste innovation, designed to combat the most dangerous enemies of the Tau Empire. Powered by a Dark Matter Nova Reactor and equipped with an arsenal of weapons, the XV104 Riptide is the pinnacle of Tau Battlesuit technology. Standing well over twice the height of an XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, the XV104 is the epitome of Tau ingenuity and technology. It’s long, back-jointed legs hold up a heavily armoured torso that houses the Riptide’s Dark Matter Nova Reactor – an experimental power source that can be activated should the Shas’vre pilot require extra power. The XV104 carries a sleek Riptide Shield Generator on one arm and a Heavy Burst Cannon, which can be exchanged for an Ion Accelerator, on the other. To provide manoeuvrability, the XV104 Riptide Battlesuit is also equipped with a large Jetpack that juts out from its shoulder blades. XV104 Riptides are designed to fulfil the same roles and missions as XV8 Crisis Battlesuits. A Riptide’s pilot is an elite Shas’vre - chosen to don the greatest armour and fight for his Cadre mates; he is an exemplar amongst his peers. On the battlefield, a Riptide can jet quickly to plug gaps in Tau lines and give covering fire for his colleagues whilst shielding his allies with his armour. The pilot, in other words, uses his Battlesuit to serve those who fight beside him. The pilot can also willingly risk using the Riptides Nova Reactor - even though the radiation may kill him - so that he can better serve his comrades and ensure a perfected reactor is developed for future generations. Such self-sacrifice highlights the nobility of the Greater Good and the heroic natures of XV104 Riptide pilots. History and underslung twin-linked Plasma Rifles, and accompanied by two Shielded Missile Drones]] Since the start of the Third Sphere Expansion, rumours of a new, heavy class of Tau Battlesuit had spread throughout the ranks of the Fire Caste. There was initially no appearance of this long-awaited latest prototype, but that changed during the expansion's first big showdown with the Imperium of Mankind on the Imperial planet of Agrellan. The human armies had amassed and dug in to protect their Hive World; a situation that would normally call for the Tau to concentrate their forces on other, less fortified worlds. However, as the gateway planet to the whole of the coveted Dovar system, Agrellan was a keystone no invader could afford to bypass - its orbit blocked the best route through the largely impassable Damocles Gulf, and so it had to be taken. The Imperial defensive positions surrounding each hive were formidable - heavy walls topped at regular intervals with ferro-concrete bunkers overlooked the open wastelands. These killing fields were strewn with impenetrable tank traps and gravity-mines. Should the Tau force their way through these perimeters, or simply airdrop within the fortified rings, they would find themselves within the claustrophobic and twisting streets of the great Hive City itself. There, specially prepared blockades and defensive citadels awaited the unwary, with infantry and armour garrisoned within to launch counterattacks. It was a planet entirely given over to defending itself - its whole population geared either for war, or for war production. To crack this formidable planet and open up the more vulnerable systems beyond, Commander Shadowsun herself planned and launched the assault. Twenty Hunter Cadres would simultaneously strike key hive nodes, and at the vanguard of each strode the cutting edge of Earth Caste weapons technology, and the pinnacle of their Battlesuit development - the XV104 Riptide. At long last, the largest Tau Battlesuit prototype yet created by the Earth Caste was unleashed. The ground assaults began perfectly coinciding with entire shoals of Sun Shark Bombers streaking overhead and numerous distracting attacks launched by forward-positioned Stealthsuit and Pathfinder Teams. As massed Hammerheads and skyborne Mantas rained fire on the enemy lines, the XV104 Riptides at the fore came under attack. Enemy shells exploded harmlessly off their armour as each Riptide brought its arsenal to bear upon the defenders. Heavy Burst Cannons, the Riptide's standard main armament, raked the walls; stitching patterns of death that cut Imperial Guardsmen in two. Missiles, from the Riptide's secondary weapon systems and from its accompanying Shielded Missile Drones, blazed outwards, leaving contrails as they streaked into the enemy's ranks. To the rear, those Riptides outfitted with Ion Accelerator showed off the range and hitting power of their prototype weapons - destroying battle tanks and blowing chunks out of the reinforced bunkers. Amidst the rain of incoming ordnance and the blossoming of explosions, the distinctive thrumming sound of the Riptides overcharging their Nova Reactors could be heard. The very air crackled with electrical pulses due to the sheer energy generated by these indomitable power-packs. The massed guns of the Imperial Guard quickly targeted the giant Battlesuits, but to little avail. Near the gates of the prime hive, a battery of incoming Deathstrike Missiles momentarily lit the battlefield as they crashed into Tau lines. For a long moment it seemed as if both sides paused; only an XV104 Riptide, protected by its nova shield, emerged from the flaming crater, black scorch marks marring its armour all it had to how for its brush with destruction. Upon reaching the walls, the Riptides either engaged their Jetpacks to hurdle the impediment, or stepped through the breaches made by repeated blasts from their Ion Accelerators. With Fire Warriors advancing at their feet, the streets of every hive on Agrellan soon ran red with blood. Their defence and spirit broken, Guardsmen fled their posts in a complete rout. Only the lenient surrender terms offered by the Water Caste saved an all-out massacre. Before the sun set, except for a few desperate pockets that would soon be wiped out, the planet belonged to the Tau, who would rename the planet Mu'gulath Bay. Later, it would serve as the foundation of a new Tau Sept. So began the auspicious debut of the highly anticipated XV104 Riptide. The start of the heavy Battlesuit development initiative and its eventual continual development can be traced back to the massive Ork invasion of Vior'la. The Fire Caste had long issued requests for a heavier class of Battlesuit; one more capable of standing up to the increasingly powerful weaponry they were facing. Although crudely designed and built, the Tau could not help but be impressed with the amount of firepower that the primitive Ork Stompas and mountainous Gargants could produce. During the battles in the Damocles Gulf, the Fire Caste faced the fully deployed might of the Imperium of Mankind, pitting their own weaponry against super-heavy tanks and Imperial Titans for the first time. For a race used to holding technical superiority, the sheer power of these aliens was eye-opening. The Tau way of war stresses mobility over mass attacks and hit-and-run tactics over entrenched positions. A wise Tau Commander is not daunted by foes that outnumber his own troops many times over, nor is he dismayed by the sheer size of the crude war machines their foes might deploy. Coordinated tactics, tight discipline and a well enacted battle plan can overcome such minor advantages. However, even Commander Puretide, the ultimate master of the balanced attack, freely admitted that the creation of a heavier class of Battlesuits, with upgraded size and armour, would better enable Hunter Cadres to withstand the prodigious firepower that was regularly directed at them. Yet despite such worthy requests, all Earth Caste attempts resulted in failure. Earlier prototypes were ponderous machines, not fit to enact the tactics of the Code of Fire, or they subjected their wearer (or the planet on which he stood) to risks beyond measure. What finally made the XV104 possible was the development of the Nova Reactor, an experimental power-pack that fuses dark matter; producing energy on scales closer to small stars than conventional engines. Such devices have been used to empower the mighty fleets of the Air Caste, but until recently, could not be reduced to a suitable size. Although still in the prototype stage, the Nova Reactor has proven largely stable, despite some problems in safely releasing the vast energies it produces. The Riptide's higher functions can draw upon this almost unlimited source of power, but not without some risk. While attempting to utilise its Riptide Shield Generator, boost its Jetpack or charge any of its weapons, the XV104 Riptide can suffer dangerous power vents capable of wounding or even killing its pilot. That a pilot willingly risks using the Riptide’s Nova Reactor - even through the radiation may kill him - so that he can better serve his comrades and ensure a perfected reactor for future generations, highlights his great heroic self-sacrifice and the nobility of the Greater Good. Tactical Role and twin-linked Fusion Blasters]] A wonder of Earth Caste engineering, the XV104 stands well over twice as tall as the XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, though its movements are more like those of its smaller cousins than the mechanical stiffness displayed by Imperial walkers with their crude servo-motors. While the Riptide is huge and bears a number of weapon and support systems, it is still a Tau Battlesuit - worn and controlled by a lone warrior. As with all Tau Fire Caste warriors, the Fire Caste doctrine laid down in the Code of Fire instructs all warriors to fight closely together, with each member of a team doing his utmost to protect not just his comrades, but also nearby teams in his Cadre. With this training, Tau units can use overlapping fields of fire to provide all teams with mutual support on the battlefield in the case of enemy assaults. The XV104 Riptide Battlesuit’s greatest strengths, much like the smaller XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, lies in mobility and ranged firepower – it is designed to fulfil the same roles and deal with the same types of missions as its smaller cousins. XV104s are extremely versatile in that they can be equipped with a selection of weapons and combat support systems to best suit their intended role or upcoming missions. This allows the Battlesuit to effectively engage almost any type of enemy it encounters, whether they be heavy or light, infantry or vehicle; the XV104 is capable of tackling any enemy units that other Tau infantry and Battlesuit teams can’t handle. The XV104 is also capable of operating in almost any tactical environment, including extreme low-light conditions where their advanced sensor arrays can be combined with a Blacksun Filter to allow for the accurate identification and targeting of enemies. XV104 Riptide Battlesuits will often be found in combat where the fighting is thickest and will take the brunt of any enemy attack so that the rest of a Tau Hunter Cadre can advance or retreat. XV104s are usually deployed from Tau transport aircraft Mantas, where their Jetpacks allow them to descend from high altitudes safely. Their Jetpacks also allow them to quickly to plug gaps in Tau lines and gives covering fire for their colleagues whilst shielding their allies with his armour. In essence, XV104 pilots use their Battlesuits to serve those who fight beside them. XV104 Riptide Battlesuits are potent forces to be reckoned with, and are commonly used as a powerful reserve held by a Tau Commander; to counter-attack against advancing foes or to deliver the final hammer blow that is unleashed to break the opposition once and for all. However, despite the XV104 Riptide’s obvious power, production of proven slow - the materials for its dense nano-crystalline alloy armour, called Fio’tak in the Tau Lexicon, are difficult to obtain and the sheer volume required ensures that the XV104 is a rare commodity. The honour of wearing such a mighty Battlesuit is only given to those who have nobly served their Commanders as Crisis Battlesuit Bodyguards, and are always of the honoured veteran rank of Shas’vre. XV104 Riptide pilots are chosen to don the greatest of armour and fight for his cadre mates; they are exemplar ‘sword saints’ amongst their peers. Armament in Combat Armour, XV25 Stealthsuit, XV8 Crisis Battlesuit, XV8-05 Enforcer Crisis Battlesuit, XV88 Broadside Battlesuit, XV104 Riptide Battlesuit, and XV02 Pilot Battlesuit]] XV104 Riptide Battlesuits strike a perfect balance between offensive capability, armoured protection, manoeuvrability, and utility. They are towering in size; easily many times the size of the Fire Warrior who wears it. To many Tau, they are the epitome Earth Caste engineering, ingenuity and technology. XV104s go into battle heavily armed with potent weapons systems that are backed up by combat support systems that allow them to fight more effectively. However, no matter the Battlesuit configuration or weapons load-out, all XV104 Riptide Battlesuits share some common features. These include the advanced sensors built into the primary sensor cluster that serves as the Battlesuit’s "head." These sensors, which consist of a number of variable spectrum passive sensors and active scanners, allow the Battlesuit to detect hidden enemy units and their movement; this is information that can then be transmitted back to Tau command units. All XV104 Riptide Battlesuits are also equipped with a Blacksun Filter, which is an advanced optical system that enhances and magnifies a warrior's low-light vision whilst simultaneously filtering bright flares of light that could blind him in battle, and a Multi Tracker; a sophisticated fire control system that is mounted in a sensor node that assists Battlesuit pilots in engaging enemy threats by using multiple armaments at once; making them formidable opponents in a wide variety of battle conditions. As with all Tau Battlesuits, XV104s are protected by a very thick, dense nano-crystalline alloy armour named Fio’tak in the Tau Lexicon. This advanced alloy has a highly impact resistance structure, and is malleable and corrosive resistant, thus making it extremely resilient in the face of combat damage. Even the armour’s shape helps deflect solid projectiles, while a reflective liquid metal coating can reflect medium-grade laser fire. Due to the Riptide’s large size and significant target potential, additional nano-layers were also added during its development to upgrade the armour's thickness. When it comes to deflecting and withstanding damage, the XV104's armour is comparable to the Tactical Dreadnought Armour used by the Imperium's TerminatorSpace Marines. The material is also lightweight, which keeps the Battlesuit’s own weight down and reinforces its ground-based manoeuvrability. This reduced weight also means the XV104 can operate effectively using its extremely Tau Jetpack that juts out of its shoulderblades, to provide enhanced mobility. By firing off the jets to slow a descent, an XV104 Crisis Battlesuit can even drop into combat zones from transport aircraft like the Manta. The Jetpack, which is another common feature of most Tau Battlesuits, combines anti-gravitic and repulsor aero-jet technology to make the Battlesuit extremely agile for its size. Its powerful thrusters allow an XV104 to vault battlefield obstacles and to make bounding leaps to gain advantageous firing positions, or to avoid incoming shots. All XV04 Crisis Battlesuits also massively augment the natural physical strength of their pilot, and grant the warrior within the Battlesuit the ability to smash apart even heavily armoured vehicles in close combat, if necessary. XV104 Crisis Battlesuits also feature retractable fingers built into their forearms for use in more delicate -- and often non-combat -- tasks. To also assist its wearer, the Riptide bears a sophisticated AI system, complete with advanced combat systems and numerous comm-links to keep the pilot patched in to the Cadre's Tau Commander. All XV104 Riptide Battlesuits feature a single arm-mounted primary weapon system, sleekRiptide Shield Generator on its other arm, and a secondary weapon system. All Tau Battlesuit weapon systems are fully integrated and supplied by continuous, high yield power relays and ammunition hoppers. XV104 Riptide Battlesuits are also designed with advanced recoil absorption technology, meaning that they can fire their weapons at maximum capacity and with maximum accuracy, even when on the move. Due to XV104 Riptide Battlesuits being a form of Tau Battlesuit, they can also be equipped with up to two different Tau Battlesuit Support systems, which are listed further below. The XV104 primary weapon can be either of the following: *'Heavy Burst Cannon' – A Heavy Burst Cannon makes use of Burst Weapon technology that finds use across the Tau military, though it is more mounted on Tau Battlesuits and vehicles. Utilising a similar plasma induction technology found in Tau Pulse technology, Heavy Burst Cannons are immense 6-barrelled weapons far larger than normal Burst Cannon. They are able to sustain devastatingly higher rates of fire than their smaller cousins with more power per shot, and can be nova-charged to further increase its rate of fire and give it a variable armour penetration effect. *'Ion Accelerator' – Ion Accelerators fire high-energy streams that react destructively with their target, vaporising flesh and metal with equal ease. As with all Tau Ion weapons, Ion Accelerators can be overcharged to generate a more devastating blast that affects a wide area, by allowing its Mor’tonium power source to be exposed to the air. Doing so however makes the weapon run risk of overheating its primary power cells. An Ion Accelerator can also be nova-charged by the Riptide’s Nova Reactor to produce an even more devastating wide blast that can destroy virtually anything but the most heavily armoured of vehicles and bunkers. All XV104 Riptide Battlesuits also have one of the following secondary weapon systems, which can be mounted either underneath a Heavy Burst Cannon, on top of the Battlesuit’s shoulder blades, or on the sides of the Battlesuit’s forearms: *'Twin-linked Smart Missile Systems' – Smart Missile Systems are weapon systems that fire off barrages of guided missiles at any target within sensor range, even including those targets in cover or hidden out of sight. They are most effective when used against stubborn infantry hunkered down in cover. *'Twin-linked Fusion Blasters' – Fusion Blasters are anti-tank Melta Weapons that can reduce the reinforced armour of heavily armoured vehicles and bunkers to molten slag in a blink of an eye. *'Twin-linked Plasma Rifless' – Plasma Weapons technology is used by many xenos races. Despite its highly unstable nature, the Tau favour a form of Plasma technology in their Plasma Rifles that forgoes stopping power for an increased level of safety for the operator. Plasma Rifles are weapons best employed against heavily armoured infantry and light vehicles. Riptide Shield Generators are part of the standard armament of all XV104 Riptides, and specifically designed to protect such large constructs. Within a Riptide ablative shield is housed a small energy field projector capable of generating cohesive energy fields around the Battlesuit that can deflect weapons fire and melee blows that would otherwise severely damage the Battlesuit, whether they be shots from heavy ordnance or anti-tank weapons fire. The shield’s potency can be further boosted by diverting power from the XV104’s Nova Reactor. The experimental Dark Matter Nova Reactor prototype itself is an essential component of the XV104 Riptides design for it be activated if the pilot deems it necessary to supply near limitless amounts of energy. The resulting energies unleashed can be harnessed to either nova-charge the primary weapon system so it becomes truly devastating, boost the Riptides Jetpack and allow it propel itself over large distances with immense thrust power, ripple fire its secondary weapon systems at a rate of fire roughly double of what would be otherwise be possible, or nova-charge the Riptide Shield Generator to make it an all but impenetrable energy field that deflects virtually all incoming fire. When viewed from the front, an XV104 Riptide’s Nova Reactor can be seen as the larger box on the left of the torso, whilst the standard and more reliable fusion reactor normally used is on the right. Due to the experimental nature of the XV104 Riptide Battlesuit, it is often supported by a pair of prototype Shielded Missile Drones, which are a new drone configuration each equipped with a Missile Pod and Shield Generator. They will often provide additional heavy fire support, and use their cohesive energy fields to absorb incoming shots; better allowing the Riptide to acquire and destroy enemy targets. Available XV104 Battlesuit Combat Support Systems Below is a list of the most common available support systems that an XV104 Riptide Battlesuit can be equipped with. *'Advanced Targeting Relay' – An Advanced Targeting Relay is a specialised target acquisition system that enables the Battlesuit pilot to automatically identify and pick out priority targets in the midst of battle *'Counterfire Defence System' – A Counterfire Defence System is a valuable AI sensor suite first designed to counter the threat of charging Ork hordes. It incorporates logic circuits to ensure that assaulting enemies are met with a withering curtain of unerringly accurate Battlesuit firepower. *'Drone Controller' - A Drone Controller acts as a hub for communications and interface between an operator and the AI battle programs of a number of Tau Drones. It gives the owner the ability to relay additional targeting data to the Drones, thus directing their fire more accurately towards the target. *'Early Warning Override' – An Early Warning Override sensor suite is calibrated to detect the electronic signatures of teleport beams and orbital-entry jump systems, and jolt the Battlesuit's weapon systems to lock-on status before the target has a chance to react. *'Positional Relay' - A Positional Relay digitally records detailed battlefield data and relays it in a tight encrypted radio burst to assets in orbit and squads held in reserve. Information sent usually includes battlefield terrain and status reports to allow the incoming units to make a better decision on where to deploy onto the battlefield and coordinate their actions as part of the overall strategy. *'Stimulant Injector' - A Battlesuit with Stimulant Injectors is fitted with advanced life support systems that are able to flood the Battlesuit pilot's body with painkillers, analgesic drugs, and other life-sustaining stimulants should he become badly wounded in combat. *'Target Lock' - A Target Lock is a specialised target acquisition system that enables the user to engage different targets from the rest of the squad. *'Targetting Array' - The Targetting Array is a relatively new application of the Target Lock technology used in vehicles. It provides assistance to aiming at targets. *'Velocity Tracker' – The advanced motion detecting and heat seeking sensor systems built into a Velocity Tracker allows Battlesuit pilots to track the movements of airborne targets, and effectively engage them with the Battlesuit’s weapons. Sources *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pp. 44-45, 65-66, 68-71, 95, 100 *''White Dwarf 400'' (AUS), "Battlesuits – The Riptide Unleashed", pg. 86 Gallery m3110577a_99120113030_TauRiptide02_873x627.jpg|Rear view of an XV104 Riptide Battlesuit Category:X Category:Tau Category:Tau Empire Category:Tau Walkers Category:Walkers Category:Tau Technology